Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya Grand Prix Layout
|country = |turns = 16 |fastestlap = 1:18.441 (Daniel Ricciardo; Red Bull Racing, 2018) |games = Gran Turismo Sport |roadway = Tarmac }}The Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya is a motorsport race track located in Montmeló, Catalonia, Spain, which was added to Gran Turismo Sport as part of Update 1.29, released on November 6, 2018. Until 2013 the track was known as the Circuit de Catalunya, before a sponsorship deal with the Barcelona City Council added Barcelona to the track's title. Because so much testing is done at this circuit, Formula One drivers and mechanics are extremely familiar with it. This has led to criticism that drivers and mechanics are too familiar with Catalunya, reducing the amount of on-track action. The circuit was built in 1991 and began hosting the Spanish Grand Prix that same year. Construction also coincided with the Olympic Games scheduled to take place in Barcelona the next year, where the circuit acted as the start and finish line for the road team time trial cycling event. The Catalunya circuit should not be confused with the Montjuïc circuit, which hosted the Spanish Grand Prix four times between 1969 and 1975 and, unlike Catalunya, is actually located within the city of Barcelona. Events GT League *Group 4 Cup; Race 5 - 3 laps *Real Circuit Tours; Race 4 - 5 laps *All Japan GT Car Championships; Race 5 - 10 laps *Lamborghini Cup; Race 6 - 6 laps *Mercedes AMG Grand Prix; Race 6 - 10 laps *X2014 Nations Cup; Race 3 - 8 laps *Porsche Cup; Race 4 - 30 laps *Tourist Trophy; Race 4 - 3 laps *Boxer Spirit; Race 7 - 3 laps Layout & Sectors Sector 1 For the first S, start braking using the signal on the left side of the track as your cue. Set your apex on the small kerbstones, and clears Turns 1 and 2. At Turn 3 which wraps wide around to the right, keep a center line at partial throttle. Maintain your steering angle constant as you turn. Start accelerating from where you see the second orange wall on the far end. Sector 2 For turn 4, start braking from around where you pass the third white line on the left side of the track. Start on the inside as you turn, and start to open the throttle from around where you can see the marshal;s post on the far side of the corner. The exit is not visible, so you will need to learn the proper timing for hitting the throttle specific to each car model. Turn 5 is a hard left on a downhill slope. BE careful not to let the rear end slip out. Set your apex far into the corner. Once you are past turn 6, get your car on the right and brake immediately to enter turn 7. On turn 8, follow along the narrow kerbstones as you exit. Turn 9 is on an ascent with a reversed band, and the exit will not be visible, but it is important ti gain exit speed here for the back straight which follows. Apply a short brake to change the direction if your car, then set your apex far into the corner to reduce the effect of the incline. Sector 3 For turn 10, start braking between the 150m and 100m marker boards. Once past the apex, exit in a straight line. Take a middle line to clear Turn 11, then enter Turn 12. Again take a middle line to go around the corner, then get on the inside at the small kerbstones on the inside to make your exit. Turns 13 to 15 are a series of low speed 90 degree corners. Use the full width of the road to keep your bottom speed up. For the final corner trace a proper out-in-out line. Replay Demo Notes Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:GT Sport DLC Circuits Category:Spanish Circuits Category:F1 Circuits